The First Step In Healing FTSS
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: April helps Jackson realize just who his special someone is, without even realizing it.


**Author's Note:**** Well hi there! This is just a little one-shot that I had floating around in my head. I was trying to think of some new ideas for my story, Dr. Kepner's Inappropriate Dream, but this little story did not want to leave me alone, SO I decided to just write it out so I can finally get back to my other story. Also, if you are reading my other story, "**_**Lie To Me**_**", I will be updating that on Thursday. Well I hope you guys enjoy this little story. I would love your feedback so please review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own this story plot though. ENJOY! **

**The First Step In Healing **_**(Finding That Special Someone)**_

_By: DevastatingLoveLetters_

Jackson sat down at the kitchen table, beer in hand, deep in thought about his recent break-up with Lexie. She had decided to split with him when she overheard Mark telling her sister just exactly how much Lexie meant to him. It touched her heart, no doubt, and knocked reality back into her. She was in love with Mark and he with her, and they've been through so much, they couldn't possibly call it quits now. And it was with that conclusion that lead Jackson here, sitting at the kitchen table alone, with no one to talk to or even just joke with to get Lexie off of his mind. _'Lexie's probably having TONS of fun over at Mark's house.'_ Jackson couldn't help but sneer at that thought. He brought his beer bottle to his lips and took a huge gulp out of it.

He shouldn't have been surprised about all this, so many people told him, even April told him that he was just the rebound guy. A part of himself even knew this was true, but he pushed it aside and decided that maybe if he tried really hard and put all his effort into their relationship, he could make it work with the younger sister of Meredith Grey. That maybe she'd learn to love him and he could love her too. But fate had a different plan. A plan that let Mark and Lexie run off and be the 'happy, oh so in love' couple, that they were far from being, especially with how those two worked, and left him in the cold dirt, alone and moody.

He sighed. There was no use in staying up and brooding over all this, especially when he has to do it alone. _'Man, I'm just not gonna get used to that word.'_ Normally, he would have April here, but now that she was dating Dr. Moody, he hardly ever sees her, let alone really talks with her. That was another thing that was really troubling him lately. He couldn't figure out why in the hell April would ever want to date that guy. Seriously, she could get way better, yet, she was settling with a guy that was twice her age, or at least looked like it. Jackson shook his head. He really just needed to get to bed before he gives himself a migraine with all this in-depth thinking.

Right when he stood up he heard the front door open. _'Please don't be Lexie, please don't be Lexie.'_ Luckily his wish came true. He seen the familiar brown hair of April as she walked in backwards, no doubt talking to another person outside the frat house. He peeked over April's head to see Dr. Moody himself. Stark looked up and spoke, "Oh Dr. Avery, well how is your night?". Jackson smiled, in a not so friendly manner, and retorted back, "I had better." Dr. Stark nodded his head and turned his attention back to the pretty young doctor in front of him and smiled as he said, "Well April, this was nice. So I'll see you tomorrow?" April smiled back and nodded her head eagerly, "Definitely." He gave one last nod with that smile lingering on his face, before turning around and walking to his car. April closed the door and locked it before sighing with a pleased smile on her face.

"I don't see it." She jumped at the sudden statement from the man standing behind her. She forgot he was even there. She turned around and looked at him, "Get what?" Jackson shook his head, turned around, and walked back to the chair he was occupying just moments before April came in. He sat down and April decided to follow suit. She sat down on the chair adjacent from his and looked at him with a questioning look. After a moment of silence, she finally decided to speak, "Well?" Jackson's eyes shot from his beer bottle to her in an instant, like he had forgotten she was even there. "Well what?" He questioned. "What don't you see? You just said, 'I don't see it', a moment ago and I'm asking you what exactly don't you see?" Jackson looked confused for a moment before he smiled and chuckled, "Oh, THAT. I just meant I don't see what you see in that guy. I mean what can he really offer you? The man's twice your age." April looked shocked for a moment before a slight hurt and extremely angry look crossed her face. "Umm, excuse me, but you don't know anything about Stark. He really is a sweet guy, when you get to know him. He's better then the other guy's walking around the hospital, excluding Dr. Shepherd, but he's a married man." Jackson looked at April with a disbelieving look on his face, "Oh really? You really think that?" April placed her pointed finger down on the table and looked Jackson straight in the eye, "No, I know that." Jackson laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah right," he spat.

"You know what, you're one to talk! You dating a woman that is in love with another man! What can a relationship like that POSSIBLY offer you?" Jackson looked at the fuming April and sighed. He really didn't mean to get her mad like that. Besides, she was right, he WAS in a relationship with a woman that was in love with another man, and look where it got him. "You're right April. Sorry 'bout that earlier." April looked taken back for a moment before she asked in an unsure voice, "You're sorry? Already? Wow, that was fast." April said the last part more to herself. She looked at Jackson again and took a good look at his demeanor. He was sitting slouched in his chair and his whole body looked tense. "Jackson, are you okay?" He fiddled with his beer bottle a little bit then brought it to his lips, tilting his head back completely, trying to get the last of the drink out. He was just stalling for time which made April worry even more. He put the bottle back down and rested his elbow on the table with his head leaning against his closed fist. What felt like hours later, when really it was probably only a minute, Jackson spoke. "Lexie broke up with me. She decided that her feelings for Mark where just to strong to throw away and that she just wasn't the right person for me. She told me, 'You'll find that special someone someday. And you'll be so happy, Jackson,' and then she kissed me on the cheek and left to Marks house. Hah, can you believe that? I mean, I know everyone warned me about this and there was a part in me that also knew this was going to happen, but I'm still surprised. I thought we were good, but I guess I just can't compare to Dr. Mark Sloan." He laughed, even though it was a bitter and depressed sounding, before he continued, "With what you just said, I guess I can't even compare to Dr. Stark."

April looked down at her lap. She suddenly felt guilty for what she said earlier, even though Jackson did deserve it. "No, Jackson, I didn't mean it. I was just really mad. Trust me, I would rather have a gorgeous young Jackson Avery charm me, then a…" April suddenly froze once she realized what she just let slip out. Jackson looked up at her with a smile playing at his lips. "Uhh, that wasn't what I meant! I mean…umm…you're a…well! Ah." April leaned back in her chair defeated and completely flustered. Jackson chuckled. He knew April and him always had this attraction towards each other, just this was the first time either of them let it slip out. April sighed before sitting up in her seat again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is you're a great guy, Jackson, and if Lexie doesn't realize that and wants to go back to Sloan then let her. It's her lost. She was right though, one day you'll find that special someone, someone you can fall truly and madly in love with and everything you went through in your life will be worth it because it all lead up to you meeting that person." April smiled at him reassuringly, but Jackson couldn't manage a smile back. His head was too focused on the next question he was about to let slip past his lips, "Is Stark your special someone?" April gasped, completely caught off guard from that question. "Well…umm…I don't know yet. He is certainly nice and caring, but well we just aren't that far into a relationship to say if he's my 'special someone'." Jackson nodded his head, before another question escaped passed his lips, "Did you and him…you know…" April looked at Jackson completely confused at first before it clicked in her mind. "OH, GOD! NO!" Jackson couldn't help, but laugh at her reaction. "How can you be with someone when the thought of being intimate with them disgusts you, April?" April stood up, "And this is where the conversation ends." But before she could walk off Jackson grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the table, "Come on, just sit down for awhile with me. I'm hurting here." April looked at the slight smile that Jackson had placed on his face. She knew his break-up bothered him, but she also knew it wasn't the end of the world to him either. If anything, it just hurt his ego.

She sighed, "Fine, but not for too long okay? I'm pretty tired." Jackson smiled and stood up to retrieve two more beers. He handed April one once he got back to the table. He twisted his cap off and took a gulp from the bottle. He looked over at April and noticed how she struggled with the cap. He chuckled lowly and took the bottle from her and untwisted the cap. April laughed, "Thanks." Jackson smiled at her and winked, "No problem." He looked back down at his beer bottle, his smile never falling from his lips.

April looked down at her own bottle, it made her smile even more, _'Wow.'_ It was a simple gesture, but it meant something between them. They both knew it and they knew they both knew it. April was pulled out of her thoughts by Jackson's voice, "You know that question I asked you earlier, well I wanna know the answer." April looked quizzically at him, so he continued, "You know, when I asked you how can you be with someone when the thought of being intimate with them disgusts you." She blinked a couple times before she slapped his arm. He laughed, "Oww, what was that for?" She laughed too, before she asked, "Why do you even wanna know that?" Jackson's faced turned serious for a moment, "Well, I guess, I'm just curious. I mean, how's it possibly gonna work out between the two of you if you aren't physically attracted to him?" April sighed and looked down at the kitchen table, "Honestly, I was hoping, STILL hoping, that maybe if I get to know him and we developed an emotional attachment first, then slowly a physical attraction will start to develop as well. I don't know, it's kind of silly, but well, I mean, I'm not the type of girl guys go crazy over either. I dress modestly and well I'm a virgin after all. A 28 year old virgin. My looks are no where near Lexie's or any of the women at the hospital, so in a way Stark and I are meant for each other." April laughed even though the joke was cruel to herself, "We're the two toads of the hospital, that no one can stand. It was meant to be." Jackson just stared at her. He could see the tears starting to pool at her eyes.

'_She's settling. That's it. She's only with Stark, 'cause she doesn't feel like she's worth anything better.'_ Jackson shook his head and reached out to April taking her hand. He placed both of their intertwined hands on the kitchen table. This action caused April to look up at him. "Look April, you're a beautiful girl. Truly beautiful and I don't want to hear you ever doubt that again. And you know what, yes, you're a virgin, but I admire that about you and I know there are plenty of people out there that do too." April swallowed the lump that she felt forming in her throat. Jackson looked down at there hands for a moment, admiring the image and how perfectly they fit together. His eyes then shifted back up to April, "You're right, your looks are no where near Lexie's or any of the other women at the hospital, you are far more beautiful." He smiled at her, knowing how cheesy he sounded, but continuing anyways, "You have these big, bright, beautiful eyes that just give away all your emotions. They're intense, gorgeous. And your personality mirrors your outer beauty. You're so caring and sweet, but you also have this aggressive side to you, which is good. And you know what?" Jackson waited for April to respond before he continued. April sniffed before she asked, "What?" Jackson smiled, "I can stand you. I like you. You're my best friend. And I know there are other people that will agree with me when I say you are a great person and you're great to be around." April smiled and laughed. It was a true smile and she couldn't help, but laugh. Jackson was being so sweet, even though she should be the one comforting him. He was the one that just got dumped after all. "Thank you, Jackson." He smiled and squeezed her hand a bit, "No problem." He leaned back in his chair, feeling completely relaxed, the thoughts of Lexie completely gone from his mind. He looked back down at their connected hands, the smile that was already placed on his face growing into an almost goofy grin. He had to shake his head, just so he could gain some composure. April laughed, "What is it?" He chuckled, "Nothing. It's nothing."

April smiled even more before saying, "Okay then." They sat there in silence for a few minutes before April spoke up, "Hey, Jackson, you gonna be okay?" He looked at April with a confused look on his face before he realized what she was talking about, "Oh yeah! I already feel good. Thanks, April." April smiled and placed the elbow of her free hand on the table and rested her head against her hand, "What did I even do to help? If anything, you helped me out." Jackson chuckled, "Well you helped me get my mind off of everything. Besides, this helps too." He lifted their joined hands to indicate what he was talking about, before resting them back on the table. "It helps me feel less alone." April softly smiled at what he said before she spoke, "You'll always have me, Jackson. You and I, we stick together." Jackson smiled, "We sure do."

They were startled by the front door opening. They both turned to see who had entered into the house. Lexie walked into the kitchen, looking down into her person, digging for some lost item. She looked up and slightly jumped at seeing them both sitting at the kitchen table. "What the hell? Why are you guys up so late? It's almost 1 in the morning." She more directed these questions towards April, since she didn't dare look at Jackson. "Well I was just going to head off to bed in a few moments," was April's reply. Lexie nodded her head slowly. She was about to turn around and walk up to the attic, where she stayed, when she noticed their joined hands resting on the table. She stopped for a second debating on whether she should say something or not, but she decided against it and continued on her way up the stairs.

April looked over at Jackson, expecting to see a visibly hurt and pissed off face, but instead she was greeted with an amused one. "Umm…Jackson?" He burst out laughing. April looked around, slightly confused at first, before she too started to join in on his laughter. It felt like they laughed for a lifetime, before they both started to calm down. Jackson shook his head, "You know, that wasn't that bad." April looked at him, "What wasn't that bad?" He smiled, "Seeing Lexie. I thought it'd bug me and I'd get all frustrated again, but honestly, I didn't feel anything." April smiled very brightly. "That's good!" Jackson smiled back, "Yeah it is."

They sat there for awhile just smiling at each other, before April realized that Lexie said it was already almost 1 in the morning, and they had an early shift tomorrow. "Well, we should be getting to bed. If you need to talk, well, you know where I live." Jackson looked down and chuckled before looking back up at her, "Yeah, I do." April looked to her side, before she continued, "Thanks again, Jackson. See you tomorrow?" He nodded, "See you tomorrow, April." They both reluctantly let go of each other's hands. April stood up and walked over to the stairs before turning around and saying one last thing to Jackson, "If I wasn't already, you know, dating someone, I would definitely, ummm… you know what, forget I even said that, I'm sorry!" Before Jackson could reply, April had already ran up the stair and into her room, most likely, completely embarrassed from what she was just about to say. He chuckled before he stood up and retrieved both of their beer bottles and tossed them into the recycling bin. He shut off the kitchen light before walking down the hall that lead to his sleeping corridor.

He stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and lied in bed. He tucked his hands behind his head and smiled. April really was something special. She could definitely be his special someone. He rolled over on his side, _'She is my special someone. If only she wasn't dating Dr. Grumpy.' _And with that being the last thing on his mind, Jackson Avery fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**** Well there it is! So I hope you guys liked this story! It really was just working around in my head and I needed to get it out so I could work on my other stories. After writing this though, a new idea popped into my head. But anyways, again, I really hope you enjoyed this and I would love your guys feedback! Review please! You can just write one word in the review! I don't mind! Haha just please REVIEW! Thank you! JA! **


End file.
